Adventures Aboard the USS Seireitei
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Nick Negron's grandfather Skylar was killed when he stayed on his ship when it was attacked. Now, Nick is in Starfleet Academy in his grandpa's footsteps. His love is there too and when their lives are in danger, Nick will have to protect everyone. R
1. Attack on the USS Syrian

_**Prologue**_

_**Attack On the U.S.S. Syrian**_

_**A/N:**__ While I am beginning to write this, I have just seen Star Trek in theaters, and it is awesome! This story may not have many, if not any, characters from any particular Star Trek story, but it takes place SUPPOSEDLY after whichever Star Trek series took place last in the series, so don't hate me for getting the years wrong and all that. And, taking place in the future, there will be new alien species (may be based off of things in other science fiction works, such as Lord of the Rings or Dragonlance, etc._

_**Stardate 3193.795-32; Videx Star System, Bridge of the U.S.S. Syrian...**_

Everything in the surrounding space was silent, as usual. The U.S.S. Syrian, the Federation's newest Enterprise-Class model Starship, lazily drifted through space, the crew making sure that everything in the star system checked out normally. On the bridge, the captain of the ship, Captain Skylar Negron sat in the (almighty) Captain's chair, looking out the window at the endless expanse of space before his ship.

"Mr. Carey," Skylar addressed his Navigations officer. "Where is the next location we're assigned to?"

"The next location we'll be checking out is the Roydag system, Captain." Replied Navigations officer Samuel Carey.

"Very well. Plot a course for the Roydag sys-" He was cut off by an urgent voice.

"Captain!" Exclaimed another officer, Lara Troy. "We have unknown ships coming out of hyperspace as we speak."

"Put it on screen."

The bridge's window changed to a screen showing several ships exiting hyperspace wormholes. As Lara had said, these ships had never been seen before, yet they looked slightly familiar. Skylar looked at them. "Is it just me, or do those ships slightly resemble Romulan spacecraft?"

"Yes, Captain, I am picking up faint traces of Romulan technology in the ships' system analysis. Also, there are traces of Klingon, Arroca and even Vulcan technology." Said the Tech specialist, Gordon West.

"Open hailing frequencies, Lieutenant Cunningham."

"Yes, Captain Negron, opening hailing frequencies now." Said Lieutenant Sadie Cunningham, the ships' Xenolinguist.

"This is Captain Skylar Negron of the U.S.S. Syrian hailing unknown vessel. Please, state your name, race and business here."

After a few moments, Sadie announced. "Captain, the ship is hailing us and we're also getting a transmission from the medical bay."

"Put the other ship on screen, first." Sadie nodded as the screen once again changed to show a man with dark skin and tattoos that were a pale white color.

"My name is Orphos of the Romacrogon Fleet. We've come here searching for a Captain Nick Negron of the Federation Starship designated the U.S.S. Seireitei."

"I'm very sorry, but I do not know of any other Captain Negron in the Federation. Also, there is no such ship as the U.S.S. Seireitei."

"You are lying! We came here looking for the man who helped engineer the destruction of the entire Romacrogon race!"

"I understand that, but this Captain Negron and U.S.S. Seireitei do not exist. Also, your race has never been heard of within the Federation. How can we tell you are telling the truth?"

"What is the Stardate?"

"It's Stardate 3193.795-32."

"Oh, so we have come too far in time, then. That explains why neither Captain Negron or the U.S.S. Seireitei exist as of yet. Very well, you have five minutes to evacuate this system or I will destroy you!" Orphos said before breaking the connection between the ships.

Skylar contacted the medical bay. "Dr. Howe, what did you need?"

Dr. Howe, as the Vulcan was called, bowed to the transmission from the bridge. "Captain Negron, your wife has gone into labor, sir."

"Well, she'll have to give birth on a shuttle pod. We're evacuating the ship, now."

"Yes, Captain." The doctor said and broke the connection.

Skylar turned to the rest of his crew. "Everybody, evacuate the ship immediately."

"But, Captain, what about the enemy?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them. Just go. And, Mr. Bishop?" Skylar said to his first-in-command.

"Yes, Captain?" Asked Cyrus Bishop.

"I'd like you to stay with my wife and watch over my child for me. I doubt that I'll be returning home with you all."

"But, Skylar..." Cyrus said.

"No arguing about this, Cyrus. A Captain goes down with his ship, and so it will be with me. Just tell my wife that I love her. Now, go and make sure she gets away safely. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Captain." Cyrus said reluctantly before leaving the room.

_**Shuttle Bay...**_

Cyrus arrived in the shuttle bay and immediately boarded Medical Shuttle 4, the Shuttle Skylar's wife Katie Hansen Negron was giving birth. He went over to the pilot. "Take off, Captain's orders."

"Cyrus? What are you saying? Skylar's still on board!"

"I know, Katie, but he told me that he was going down with the ship. No amount of arguing with him will make him change his mind, so just calm down and give birth."

Katie, albeit reluctantly, complied with Cyrus's instructions. Dr. Howe smiled at Katie. "Alright, Katie, you just need to give me one more good push. There we go." He said as he handed Katie and Skylar's newborn child to Katie. "Here's your newborn son, Katie."

Katie opened her own communicator and contacted Skylar. "Skylar? We've got a son."

"Really?" Skylar's voice said over the communicator. "What should we call him?"

"How about we name him after your grandfather?"

"What, Constantine? No, that would be the worst thing ever. Let's name him after your father, Eli."

"Eli Negron? Yeah, I think that'll do. Please, Skylar, get out of there!"

"No, Katie. You have to understand. I am doing this to save you and our son. Please, don't let my choices be done in vain. Just don't forget that I love you."

Katie was now crying. "I never will."

"Good. Goodbye, Katie."

The connection wen dead after that, and Katie saw that the U.S.S. Syrian had just been attacked, but was also rammed into the enemy ship in a last act of bravery, courage, and selflessness. The enemy ship, being rocketed by the impact, was not able to do anything as the many shuttle pods went into hyperspace to get back to Earth.

_**Earth, Stardate 3302.732-01...**_

Eighteen year old Nick Negron arrived back at his house after his graduation from High School. Walking into the house, he found his mother Neela sitting down at the table, holding a single letter that seemed to be making her upset. "Mom? Are you alright?"

Neela jumped in surprise and hid the letter behind her back. "Nick! I didn't think you'd be home so early."

"Well, I didn't want to stay for the graduation party. Everyone else is probably just going to talk about how they got into the Starfleet Academy. I would just be dead weight among all of them."

"Oh, Nick. Don't you fuss about any of that. You don't need to go to the Academy to be successful. All you need is some initiative."

"Yeah, I know, mom. But, I've sent four applications to the Academy, and none of them have come back."

"Well, one did. This came today. But, you don't need to go. Your grandfather died while in the Federation!"

"Yeah, but he died with the ship, helping grandma and Great-uncle Cyrus get away with dad! He was only protecting his loved ones, and he was so selfless about it that he committed suicide in order for them to flee to safety! Mom, I want to go and be with my friends! I want to go and be with the ones that I can help protect while on board a ship in the Starfleet Federation's Armada!"

"What about your father? He didn't go to the Academy."

"Yeah, because he was scared he'd die! I'm not afraid to die, mom! Not when I'm helping protect not only my friends, but the entire Earth as well. So please, just let me go. Tell me when the shuttle leaves, now."

Neela sighed, knowing that she was defeated. Nick had inherited his grandfather's strong will, determination and stubbornness. "Alright. Just, please don't die on your first mission aboard a Starship, okay?"

"I promise you I won't do that, mom. Now, when does the shuttle leave?"

"It leaves in three hours, so you'd better hurry to the Shipyards. Your friends are probably already there, actually. Once you, the only missing new recruit arrives, they can leave for the Starfleet Academy early, and you can begin your life as an officer in the Starfleet Federation."

"Thank you, mom. Never forget that I love both you and dad, and tell him that I'll come back as soon as I get some time off."

"I love you too, Nick. Now, go and make your mark on the world."

Nick went upstairs to his room to pack some stuff. Afterwards, he came back down and headed out the door, driving his car to the Shipyards where the shuttle for the Starfleet Academy would be leaving from.

_**A/N:**_ I have finished this! Alright, I know I have references to various things, such as Alien races whose names are really just two or more different, already-existing species combined and then the Bleach reference. But, I think I did well with this. Of course, I technically copied the entire beginning of the new movie for most of this chapter, but I did need some background story and I couldn't think of anything original, so I worked with what I had.

_**Next Time:**_ You get to meet some of Nick's friends. Also known as the whole new class of Starfleet recruits. There will be a medical student, a Xenolinguist, a Navigational student and, of course, the love interest. But, what will happen when they begin school at the academy? Well, let's wait for that, shall we?


	2. Welcome To Starfleet Academy

_**Chapter One**_

_**Welcome to Starfleet Academy**_

_**Stardate 3302.732-93, Shipyards...**_

Nick had just arrived at the shipyards in order to board the next shuttle that was leaving for the Starfleet Academy. As he boarded the shuttle, everyone looked at him and smiled. "NICK!" They all screamed.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late," Nick joked. "Alright, I think we can leave this planet behind for the time being." He sat down between a girl with long honey brown hair and jade green eyes and his best friend Leo Solaris.

"Yo, Nick, what are you going to the Academy for?"

"What else, to be a Captain, like my grandfather. But, look at you, Leo Solaris, the future of the Starfleet Medical staff. I'm scared for our health and safety already."

"Nick, I'm a doctor, not a daredevil."

"Yes, yes, that's all find and dandy," Nick turned to the girl. "Hey, Leena."

"Hello, Nick," Said Leena Belmont, who was going to the academy to become a Xenolinguist. "Why didn't you say you were coming before?" She asked, her head never rising out of the book she was reading while she sat.

"Well, my mom told me I had gotten an acceptance letter about an hour or two ago," Nick turned to look at who else was there. "Yo, Norman, Billy! What are you guys going for?"

"I'm going to be a Navigations Officer." Said Norman Thaw, a tall boy who had a profound knowledge about navigational standards and the like.

Billy Marino, the future Xenobiologist, smirked. "I'll be helping Leo with the alien patients as a Xenobiologist."

Another voice rose up. "I'll be going in your classes, you asshole!"

"Sorry, Brian, I forgot you were going, too. Is Brianna aboard?"

"I'm here, Nick." said a slightly annoyed voice, which Nick picked up on.

"Oh, am I annoying you just by asking if you were here?" Nick joked, laughing.

"No, but I thought you said you weren't coming, and now I have to go to school with you for four more years just so we can probably be put on the same Starship. You as an officer and me as the Transdimensional Beaming Technician." Said Brianna Carson from the back of the shuttle.

"Oh, come now, Brie, you know you love me." This earned a laugh from everyone on the shuttle, including a small chuckle from Brianna.

Brianna rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window she was sitting next to. Her brother, Mike, spoke up next. "Nick! I'll still see you in the Xenotechnology classes though, right?"

"Of course, Zach. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, Leo, I seem to have an alter ego that sprang from the fact that my mom hates that I want to be in Starfleet. Can you help me get rid of it?"

"Nick, I told you once, I've told you a hundred times, no! Stop trying to get me to say that line again in one day. You know I only like to say it once a day (chapter, in this case).

"Yes, I know, but I will get you to say it twice one day, I swear it! Now, how long does this thing take to get to the Academy?"

"It shouldn't take too long. The Academy is on the California coastline, so we should be there in just a few minutes." Norman said, his Navigations training showing.

"Thank you, Norman." Nick said, rolling his eyes as he sat back and waited for them to arrive at the Academy.

_**Stardate 3302.733-31, Starfleet Academy Shuttle Bay...**_

Nick and the rest of them walked out of the shuttle and looked at their new home for the next four years. Starfleet Academy was a majestic building, it's style resembling that of the Supreme Court, but bigger and not made of marble. There was a crowd of people in front of the building. "I guess that's the orientation then?"

"Let's go and see." Said one of the other new recruits as the group of friends went over to the crowd.

In the front, an officer in a dark gray, almost black Starfleet uniform stood at a podium. "Hello and welcome to Starfleet Academy. My name is Admiral Seymour Koteas, and I will be your commanding officer for your years here at the Academy. Here at Starfleet Academy, you will be trained beyond your previous limits to reach what some of you would think of as impossible heights. Now, I would like each and every one of you to come up to my podium in a single file line in order to receive your dorm room key and class schedule, beginning now." As he finished his statement, everyone made a very long single file line leading from the podium all the way back to the shuttle bay.

It didn't take as long as Nick thought it would, but it still took a while for him and the rest of his group to reach the podium. As Nick went up to the podium, the Admiral smiled at him. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Old Skylar's grandson. Your grandfather was a great man, Nick. He's always watching you, so make him, and your parents, proud."

Nick nodded. "Yes, Admiral Koteas, sir!" Nick saluted and left the podium.

Leo came down next and went over to Nick. "What room are you in?"

"Dorm 20. Room 6. You?"

"Same thing. Looks like we'll be roommates."

"Can't wait." Nick said, smiling as the friends made their way over to Dorm 20, their new living quarters for the next four years.

_**The Next Day, Medical Officer Class...**_

Leo came into the classroom late by a couple of minutes. The teacher scolded him. "Why are you late, Mr. Solaris?"

"I'm so sorry, but my roommate never reminded me to set my alarm last night after we arrived. I promise, it won't happen again."

"You'd better hope so. Now, please, take your seat."

Leo nodded and sat down in his seat. _Nick, I swear that if something like this happens again, I'll kill you._ He thought.

_**Commanding Officer Class...**_

Nick and Mike were sitting down next to each other. Mike saw a faint outline of a familiar name on Nick's paper. Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "Can you ever stop thinking about my sister?"

Nick's head snapped up as if he had just woken up from a dream. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Mike pointed at the outline of Brianna's name on Nick's paper. "Oh, that. You see, I would stop thinking about her if I didn't love her. Which actually reminds me: Does she _ever_ talk about me?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, what does she say?"

"Hmm. Well, she says that you can be very annoying at times, Otherwise, you're just about the best friend she's ever had, and there's more."

"Tell me!"

"No, I can't. Whatever else I hear her say that refers to you is Brianna's place to tell you. She'll tell you eventually, I'm sure. Hopefully, before we get into some real trouble, right?"

Nick laughed. "I hope so. I don't want her to say those things at my funeral where I won't hear them, then I'll have died in the dark. Have you gotten anything done about this assignment?"

"How can I when I don't even know where to begin? How about you? Did you find anything out, yet?"

"I'm finished, actually."

Mike's mouth dropped. "What? How can you be finished? He asked us to write a five page report on what to do if an enemy attacks the ship and the primary offensive and defensive systems are shut down by enemy fire! How could you be done?"

"You forget, Starfleet runs in my blood. Plus, it was technically an opinion essay, so you don't have to think about what a textbook might say or any of that shit."

"I guess you're right. Well, I'll get writing that, and you... Just stop thinking about Brianna, alright? Sooner or later, that one-track mind will accidentally make you write a love poem on a report."

"That happened once, remember? She was so embarrassed. But, she didn't deny feelings for me, did she?"

"Honestly, to tell you the truth, I don't remember that at all." Mike lied through his teeth.

_**Transdimensional Beaming Technician Class...**_

Brianna sat silently, writing the assignment at hand. The assignment, specifically, was to write a three page essay on what a T.B.T. Could do if the team, while off world, was forced to move around, making their signal hard to lock onto. She had finished two and a half pages when she seemed to go into a daze and, when she had snapped out of it, found herself writing 'I love Nick Negron' on the page. Gasping at herself, she quickly erased the words. _Why did I write that? I do not love Nick! At least, I really don't think I do. Maybe Mike can help me with this little dilemma. He knows what I say at most, if not all times of the day. Damn Twin Psychic connection shit! Whatever I say and/or think he can hear. Oh, wait a minute, that means that he can hear me right now. Mike__**, can you hear me?**_ She thought to her twin brother.

_**What do you need, Brianna?**_ Mike's voice telepathically asked her.

_**Have I ever thought, or even said, at any point in time that I...**_ She struggled to finish her sentence. _**… Love Nick?**_

There was a long pause- that was never a good thing- before Mike's voice answered her. _**Yes, you have. A lot, actually. I can't believe you've forgotten all of that. You think that same thought at least five times a day, three times in the form of a long sentence that you think when we're around Nick. Are you feeling okay? Better yet, he's asking about the same thing we're talking about right now. I told him what you've said out loud, but I told him that your true feelings will only be told to him by you, so I think you should set your thoughts straight. Well, if that's all, we'll see you at lunch in a half hour.**_

_** Alright, Mike. I... I'll see you both at lunch.**_ Brianna cut the connection off and then got back to her assignment.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter One completed. This chapter was fun to write, of course, I had nothing better to do while I still have no TV or Internet by the time I am writing this. So, I found it fun to put in a 'Here's a possible future where the main character is dead' scenario. Other than that, I like this story so far.

_**Next Time:**_ All Hail the almighty Time Skip! About a year, and then Starfleet gets the call to action. Nick, Leo, Mike, Brianna and the rest of them have all graduated and have all been assigned to one ship, of course! Brianna still hasn't sorted out her feelings for Nick, which could mean trouble. But, Nick gets named as First Officer on the U.S.S. Seireitei. How long will it be before the Romacrogons attack? Probably not for another two chapters, unless my thinking gets jumbled and I write it ahead of time. See you next time.


	3. Called to Duty on the Seireitei

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Called to Duty on the Seireitei**_

_**Starfleet Academy, A Year Later...**_

Nick and Leo were in their room, still asleep, when they heard a loud blaring noise. Shooting up from their beds, Nick looked at Leo. "What the hell? A drill? Now!"

"Well, we'd better see what Brianna thinks." Leo walked over to a door in the wall and knocked.

After a few moments, an unlocking sound could be heard and Brianna appeared, fully dressed and alert. "Don't tell me you two overslept again? Never mind that, though. We may have a problem. This isn't a drill. We're supposed to meet with Admiral Koteas down at the shuttle bay. So, get ready you fucking morons!" She snapped at them and slammed the door, waking the two boys up completely.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Leo said, having never seen Brianna act like that before.

"Yeah, she's acting strangely." Nick lied. _She's probably still uncertain about what happened last night._ He thought.

_**Brianna's Room...**_

"I wonder what's up with her?" Brianna heard Leo ask through the door.

"Yeah, she's acting strangely." Nick had said, sounding oblivious to what had happened the night before.

_How the fuck can you just put what happened last night behind you and act like nothing ever happened!_ She mentally yelled.

_**The Night Before...**_

_It had been one year since Nick, Brianna, Leo, Mike and all of the other new recruits had joined the Starfleet Academy. This, the last night before their second year was supposed to start, was reserved for a little party. Brianna and Nick had gone together, just as friends._

_ After a while, Brianna had become slightly drunk from the amount of champagne they had arranged to have at this little party. She was sitting with Nick, almost alone in the room. Everyone except for Leo, Mike and his girlfriend at the academy, Heather Cunningham (Sadie Cunningham's Granddaughter) had already left the party, too tired or wanting to get a head start on the next day._

_ She moved closer to Nick and put her head on his shoulder. "Nick? I think I'm a little drunk." She said, her words slurred slightly._

_ "Alright. Leo!" He called. Leo came over. "Brianna may have a hangover tomorrow. Can you give her something so it isn't that bad so she can be in top form for school?"_

_ "Of course. I'll be right back." Leo left the room and came back a few moments later with a Biojector (An actual product used by the Sickbay crew in the new movie, and also used in regular everyday doctor offices today). He stuck it into her neck and smiled. "Alright, there we go. Now, Brianna, you may get slightly worse, but in the morning, you'll be right as rain."_

_ "What does that expression even mean?" Nick asked._

_ "Shut up, Nick." Leo said and left the table._

_ "Damn, I thought I would catch him off guard with that one. Brianna, do you want me to take you up to bed?"_

_ Brianna nodded gratefully. "yes. Thank you, Nick."_

_ "It isn't a problem, you know that." He said, pulling her to her feet and bringing her up to her room. Placing her in her bed, she smiled up at him and then kissed him, surprising Nick very thoroughly._

_ "Brianna? What was that for?" Nick asked as their lips separated._

_ "Isn't it obvious by now, Nick?" Brianna asked him in a drunk, yet obviously sultry voice. "I love you, Nick. I always have."_

_ "You know that this conversation had been recorded on your room recorder, so check it in the morning. I'll even leave you a note. Now, goodnight, Brianna." Nick went to the door between their rooms._

_ "Goodnight, Nick." Brianna replied as Nick locked the door on her side and closed it behind him as he climbed into his own bed._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Nick? Nick! What the hell, Nick? Are you alright?" Leo's voice slowly reached Nick.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about last night."

"What happened with you two? Brianna seemed like she wanted to kill you just now."

"She probably does." Was all Nick said as the two men left their room.

_**On the Way to the Shuttle Bay...**_

Brianna had left the dorm and was now walking towards the shuttle bay. She had just heard what had been recorded on the room's recorder, according to the note that Nick apparently left for her. _I wasn't that drunk! How could I just tell him something like that? I don't even know if that's really true or not. But then, why am I thinking about it so seriously? Maybe, is it true that I really do love Nick Negron?_ She thought, her feelings jumbling themselves up in confusion.

_**Shuttle Bay, Minutes Later...**_

Everyone had arrived at the shuttle bay, where Admiral Koteas began speaking. "I have no doubt that all of you are wondering why you were all called here? Well, there's been an attack in the Arroca sector of space. Some time yesterday, an unknown ship appeared and apparently took out every shipyard and the like on the planet of Arrocal VII. Starfleet Command has commanded the Academy to send you all out into space to meet this threat due to the shortage of, and I'm sorry if this offends anyone, 'fully-qualified crewmen'. I have a list of ships and names of those going onto these ships. First, those who were called to duty to be on the _U.S.S. Seireitei_. Nick Negron, rank: First Officer. Leo Solaris, rank: Medical Officer. Brianna Carson, rank: Transdimensional Beaming Technician. Mike Carson, rank: Xenotechnician (Xenotechnology specialist). Heather Cunningham, rank: Xenocartographer (Alien Planet Map-maker).

"Sabrina Hyman, rank: Xenolinguist. Brian Lennon, rank: Second Officer. Norman Thaw, Navigations Officer. Billy Marino, rank: Xenobiologist. Matthew Henderson, rank: Medical Officer. Katie Turner, rank: Analytical Strategist. Kacy Colwell, rank: Weapons Technician. Natasha Colwell, rank: Medical Officer. Kayla Jordan, rank: Xenopsychologist. Ron Halligan, rank: Psychologist. All of you whose names I've called, please board the shuttle right now. We don't have any time to waste."

"Yes, Admiral!" Said a chorus of voices as the new recruits turned crew members boarded the shuttle in front of them.

Nick and Brianna were at the back of the line, meaning that they boarded the shuttle last. Being the last ones to come inside the shuttle, they also had to sit next to each other. Nick turned to Brianna. "Hey, Brianna, about last night..." He paused as Brianna spoke.

"Nick, don't. It's alright. I don't know why I said that, but I don't know if I meant it or if it was just the small bit of being under the influence that made me say it. Please, just give me some time to think about it." She said, looking out the window next to their row.

"Fine. But, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

"Yeah," Brianna nodded and turned her head back to Nick, smiling. "I'd like it if we could get rooms next to each other, like in the dorms."

"Why? Have you finally realized that I'm not annoying, but I just like to make sure you're alright?"

Brianna nodded again. "Yeah, that's why. Also, I can't seem to get to sleep without hearing those instrumentals that you play at night."

"You mean the musical melodies that I myself create? I guess I have had some sort of impact on your life, then." He laughed, Brianna joining in before turning back to the window. Nick stopped talking at that point as well.

Brianna stared out of the window, thinking. _Maybe I really_ do _love him. I mean, I actually admitted that I don't think of him as annoying anymore, but then I mentioned the music! Why did I mention the music?_

_**Brianna?**_ Mike's thoughts came into her head. _**Are you still contemplating whether or not you love Nick or not? I have already told you that you've said it yourself. Well, thought it yourself, but that's not the point. He loves you, I know you can see that. But, why can't you just open up to him more?**_

_** Mike, don't make me feel guilty, please. I don't know where my feeling lie right now, and I don't know how I'll even find out if I truly meant what I said last night or not. Please, Mike, help me out.**_

_** I can't, you know that. Telling Nick that you love him is your business, and that means that you have to figure out how to do it yourself. Now, I'm getting some sleep. You, in the meantime, SORT OUT YOUR FEELINGS!**_ The connection went away.

Brianna sighed. _He's right. It is my job to tell Nick, but the problem is do I _love_ him? I just can't seem to figure that out._ She kept staring out of the window, trying to sort out her feelings.

Nick, on the other hand, was about to say something to Leo. "Hey, Leo? How do you work the Beaming Platform again?"

"Nick, I'm a doctor, not a T.B.T.! Stop making me say that in useless situations like this! I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

"Well," Brianna said, still looking out the window. "Wake up, because we're here."

Leo groaned as he looked out the window to see the Starfleet Satellite, which held all the Starships in the Starfleet Armada. "Well, I like these ships. I wonder which one is ours?" He smiled as the shuttle landed outside of one of the ships.

The ship, the _U.S.S. Seireitei_ looked similar to the ordinary Starfleet Ship, but the design was more streamlined. (think the Enterprise with what look like a ripple pattern on the external hull.) It had the words _U.S.S. Seireitei_ written on the bottom of it, with a serial number underneath them. Nick stared in wonder at the ship. "Let's get the fuck in there! What say all of you?" He asked the other new crew members.

"Yeah!" Came the response as the new First Officer of the _U.S.S. Seireitei_ led the crowd of people into the ship.

_**A/N:**_ Here's Chapter Two! From what I can tell, a lot of people saw the new movie like I did, since this story already has, up to the point that I check it right now, 27 hits, and that's only in the first few hours! Usually, by this time, I'd only have about ten, so I thank those who actually looked at this, even if they didn't like it. But, if any of you do like it, and would like to be kept posted, please add this to your Story Alerts list (favorite story would be good as well) and please leave me a review. I actually just started writing this, but it came out like this. I really love Star Trek, I do, but you really can't keep using normal enemies. Take the Romulans from the movie (if I spelled it wrong, I apologize): I have never seen the Romulans as bed guys, so the new movie got me confused. I always thought the only true enemy in the beginning was the Klingons, and now my knowledge was turned upside down. So, if anyone doesn't like that I'm making up the names of alien species, I am very sorry, but I did that because I had no Internet at the time (My cable was down, which also meant no phone service and Internet). Now that I do, though, I will try to update this story a little more slowly than this, but I'd expect it to be updated relatively quickly.

_**Next Time:**_ A week has passed since Nick and the rest boarded the _U.S.S. Seireitei_, and Nick couldn't be more enthusiastic. Brianna and him have rooms next to each other, and Brianna is still struggling with telling Nick her feelings for him, but she does know what her feelings truly are. What are they? Well, if you've read any of my other stories, which all have relatively the same characters, then you'll know already. But, for those who haven't, check them out, see if you find anything that tickles your fancy (interests you, if anyone was confused by that). Also, the Romacrogons make another appearance, but not with the _Seireitei_. No, they attack another ship in the Starfleet Armada, the _Interceptor_. Well, until next time.


	4. Another Attack

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Another Attack?**_

_**Aboard the U.S.S. Seireitei, A Week Later...**_

_**Stardate 3303.621-72...**_

Nick got up in his room aboard the _U.S.S. Seireitei_. Getting out of bed, he sat there, yawning. Looking out of the window in his room, he saw that they were near a planet. _Probably Garlaxus Prime._ Nick thought to himself as a small chirp sounded from the side of his bed. He pressed a small button. "Yes?"

"Morning, Nick," Came Leo's voice. "Captain Koteas wants us to report to the bridge. Apparently, we're going down to the planet below."

"So, the planet I'm looking at isn't Garlaxus Prime?"

"No, it isn't. We passed the Garlaxus system a few hours ago. So, get ready and report to the bridge. You know the Captain won't wait for you for long." Leo laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in just a few minutes. See you then." Nick turned the ship-wide communicator and got dressed in his uniform, which consisted of a blue sweater-like shirt and black pants.

As Nick arrived on the bridge, he saw who was assembled in front of Captain Koteas. "First Officer Nick Negron reporting for duty, Sir!" Nick saluted the Captain.

"At ease. Now, you five shall be going down to the planet below for a simple reconnaissance mission. Nick, you're in charge of the group. Leo, you're there for medical support. Heather, you are going because you're the only Xenocartographer aboard the ship. Sabrina, you'll be providing help with translations, if the planet happens to be inhabited. Lastly, Brianna is in charge of making sure you all get back on the ship safe. Do any of you know where we are?"

The five crew members all shook their heads. "Well, we're in the mostly unexplored star system of Pescadrio. The planet you will be visiting is the closest one with a suitable atmosphere for humans, named _Pesche_. It is the second planet closest to the Pescadrio systems' sun, and is one of three planets (of four) that Starfleet has not yet explored. You will be spending the next few days on the planet, creating a map and gathering general information about the planet. Now, go on and get down there. Lieutenant Lacy will get you down there, but the rest will be up to you. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir!" The five said and went to the Transporter Bay.

_**U.S.S. Seireitei Transporter Bay...**_

Nick, Brianna, Leo, Leena and Heather arrived at the Transporter Bay and found Lieutenant Carrie Lacy in front of the control panel for the Transport Platform. "Okay, guys. I'll be dropping you off somewhere on the eastern side of the planet, that we can see of course. Once there, you'll set up camp and cloak it, then go out and explore the planet. Heather will brief you more about how the map-making process happens, but we should get done with this briefing first. Now, the weapons you will be taking, only to be used in self-defense, are your Phase Weapons, Pistols for everyone, a separate Phase Rifle for Nick and Brianna, and then we have Brianna's personal requested weapon: an Energy Katana (Lightsaber or Sulu's Katana in Star Trek (2009 movie)). Hopefully, though, you won't need to use them. But, the Captain has said that you can also use them for obstacles, if they are small enough or soft enough for the Energy Katana, since we all know that certain rock formations, unknowingly containing hard metals, will shatter the blade. Also, Leo will have his separate medical kit, Leena will have her set of Translator Earpieces, and Brianna will have her Portable Transporter to get you all back. Good luck, and don't stay down there so long. You don't know what could happen on an unknown planet."

They all nodded and stepped onto the Transporter Platform and were instantly beamed down to the planet below.

_**Elsewhere in Space...**_

The Romacrogon ship exited Hyperspace near the Starship _Interceptor_. Orphos looked at a small screen in front of him, the image which was the ship he and the rest of the Romacrogons on their ship, the _Arrosha_, the _U.S.S. Seireitei_. He looked at one of his officers. "According to our historical records, what ship is in front of us?"

"Well, sir, it seems that this ship is the _Interceptor_, the close cousin to the _Seireitei_. According to the records, the two were built side-by-side and tested at the same time as well. What would you like us to do?"

"If we attack this ship, the _Seireitei_ will come running to its aid, correct?"

"It is very possible, sir. Shall we fire on them? Or would you like to speak with their captain, who is hailing us as we speak?"

"Put them on screen." The officer nodded and pressed a few buttons.

_**Aboard the Interceptor...**_

The Captain of the _U.S.S. Interceptor_, Admiral Jay Cross, was looking at the captain of the unknown ship that had just appeared near the _Interceptor_. "Hello, my name is Admiral Jay Cross. Who are you, and what do you want here in the _Chakkora_ Star System?"

"Hello, Admiral Cross. My name is Orphos of the Romacrogon Empire (I would like this new race to be more of an Empire, like the Romulans, Klingons, and Vulcans? (Not sure about them)). I am here from the future to find a Captain Nick Negron of the Federation Star Ship _Seireitei_. Do you know where this ship is?"

"I know of the _Seireitei_, but its captain is Admiral Seymour Koteas. I do not know of a ranked officer by the name of Negron, except for Skylar Negron, who died protecting his crew aboard the Federation Star Ship _Syrian_. As far as I know, none of his descendants have joined Star Fleet. May I ask you a question, however?"

"Go ahead. I do not have a grudge against you. You may ask me two questions, if you would like."

"Thank you for being so civil. My first question is: why are you looking for this captain and/or ship?"

"That does seem like more of an obvious question to ask. I am looking for them because that captain was the one who did nothing to ensure that my planet was saved from destruction twenty years from now!" Orphos said, angered by his own explanation.

"Very well. Now, I have two more questions, but I shall only ask one, unless you do not object to one more question. My second question is: You hail from twenty years in the future, correct? Well, how were you able to travel back to this time? Time travel is still at least a hundred years out of our reach."

"You may ask that third question, but here's how I was able to travel back to this time period. While returning to the Romacrogon home world _Imperos_, I and my crew were surprised to find that some device had gone off and was destroying the planet from the inside. We all thought that we had at least five weeks before the planet was completely destroyed, but we were tar from being right. Instead, the planet had been destroyed in a week and a half, all the while we were waiting for the _Seireitei_, which was the closest Star Ship the Federation could send, and should have gotten there in only two days! When _Imperos_ was completely destroyed, it imploded, resulting in a black hole. This ship, the _Arrosha_, was swept into the black hole and transported back in time. After we had come here, we found another Federation ship, which we asked about the whereabouts of the _Seireitei_. They didn't know anything about it, so we left the area and entered a command into the _Arrosha_ to put all of us into stasis, so that we could be woken up when the ship's sensors picked up some sort of sign of the _Seireitei_ having been built. We were woken up a few weeks ago, and have been looking for that ship since. Now, what is your third question?"

"So, time travel still hasn't been achieved. And, you also explained why you carry a grudge against them. Where is your home world located? Now that I think about it, I have never heard of the Romacrogons."

"Ah, yes. Star Fleet never became allies with the Romacrogons for about another five to ten years. _Imperos_ is located in a large Star system called the _Norundia_ system. I doubt you have not heard of it, since it was initially discovered about twenty years ago. But, the Federation didn't find out that we lived on _Imperos_ until, as I said before, around five to ten years from now. Now, since I have shared the information you have asked for, I shall take my leave. I apologize about this seemingly malicious intrusion."

"It isn't a problem. As long as your intentions weren't malicious towards this ship, I will not take offense. But, when you do find the _Seireitei_ and this Captain Nick Negron, please talk about what happened before anything else. We may be able to set things right with what happened to _Imperos_. On that note, do you have any speculations as to what this device that destroyed the planet was?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It was the substance known as Red Matter. I also found out, before _Imperos_ imploded, that the miners on the planet had accidentally hit it, creating a reaction of a slow and prolonged destruction of the planet. Also, I give you my word as a civil member of Romacrogon society, that I shall try to talk about what happened with my planet to the crew of the _Seireitei_. Thank you for your time." Orphos finished and shut the transmission off.

Admiral Cross looked at his crew. "Just in case, raise shields to maximum."

"Yes, Captain." Said a member of the crew and activated the shields while Orphos began to leave the area.

_**Aboard the Arrosha...**_

Orphos had begun to leave the area when one of his crew stated. "Captain, they've raised their shields."

"That is to be expected. I am, to them, a potential enemy bent on destroying one of their ships. But, I will not attack them. I already told them I would not attack. Activate the Hyperspace Generator and take us somewhere else."

"Yes, Captain." Said the crew member as the _Arrosha_ jumped to Hyperspace, allowing the _Interceptor_ to lower their shields before blowing up due to a cloaked bomb that had accidentally been released by the _Arrosha_. (Oh well for leaving in peace, right?)

_**On Pesche...**_

Nick, Brianna, Leo, Sabrina and Heather had just finished setting up camp. The other four came up to Nick. "Well, what should we do now, oh fearless leader?" Leo asked.

"We've got a mission to accomplish, right? We'll just go and start exploring the surrounding area. To make it easier, we'll split up. Sabrina, hand everyone one of those Translator Earpieces, and Heather, you have extra map-making devices, correct?" Heather nodded. "Good, give everyone one of those as well, after you explain to us how to use them. Then, we'll split into four teams. Leo, you travel west; Sabrina, to the east. Heather, you go south, and Brianna and I will head north. Alright, team?"

"Yes, sir." Came the agreements, everyone's except for Brianna's sounding without hesitation.

Heather spoke up. "All right. Now, these devices are surprisingly easy to operate. Once we begin going our own separate ways, hold the device up in the direction you are heading. Press the green button, and hold it for about ten seconds while the device scans the area in a 90 degree range. Once an area is scanned, the area scanned will appear on everyone's devices. Unexplored parts will be shown as just a gray area. After that scan, you will need to travel five kilometers away from your initial scan position, so you can scan more area. But, you will also have to scan the immediate areas from that position as well. If everyone understands those instructions, then I think we can leave."

Nick nodded. "Very good, Heather. Alright, team, let's split up and do our job."

"Yes, sir!" Came another chorus of agreements as the five split up into four separate teams.

_**With Nick and Brianna...**_

Brianna watched as Nick scanned the area in front of them. _Alright. I know now that I do in fact love Nick, but I still can't find the strength to tell him. I don't know why I can't, but I know that I should do it sometime soon so Mike doesn't scold me about it later._ She thought.

"Brianna?" Nick asked, taking Brianna away from her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. Can I ask you something, Nick?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Before we came aboard, when you said that I was acting strangely, why did you actually say that?"

"Because, Leo didn't know what happened between us the night before, and that was our business, not his. I didn't just discard it, but I won't talk about it until you want to as well."

Brianna smiled at him. "Thanks, Nick. So, should we be going?"

"Yes, let's go." Nick said and the couple walked due north to the next scan point.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter three done. I was actually going to make it that the Romacrogons didn't do anything to the _Interceptor_, but I then decided to be a little more unusual with the attack. And so, the _Interceptor_ blew up by a bomb that, incidentally but truthfully, was released by the _Arrosha_ on accident. Also, I already have ideas for a sequel story to this, but I have to write this story to the parameters I need to for it to be ready for the sequel story. I will say this, though: At the end of this story, one of the crew will not be aboard the _Seireitei_. At first, at least. For all of you who didn't fully comprehend the meaning behind the last sentence, they will not be dead, just somewhere other than the _Seireitei_.

_**Next Time:**_ Time skip to when the team gets back onto the ship. Brianna mentally convinces herself, or tries to at least, to tell Nick about her feelings. Nick helps Leo take care of some of his patients and then gets some mail from his family back on Earth. What do they tell him? Find out next time.


	5. Love, Mail and Dinner

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Love, Mail and Dinner**_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, I'm getting confused by my own time usage (as in Stardate logs), so I'm going to put it into simpler terms: Standard Days. When I decide to write out a small journal-like piece, I will still use Stardate, so ignore it if I write it at the beginning of the chapter. But, be warned WAY beforehand that I will begin the sequel to this with the Stardate time, alright, back to the story._

_**About Five Standard Days Later...**_

Nick, Brianna, Leo, Heather and Leena beamed back aboard the _Seireitei_. As the team began to file out of the Transporter Bay, the Captains' voice sounded over the ships' intercom system. "First Officer Negron, please report to the Bridge to give your report, please."

Nick turned to the other four. "Alright, then. See you guys later on."

"Alright, Nick. But, don't forget, you're helping me out with a few of my patients later as well." Leo said.

"But Leo!" Nick groaned. "I'm the First Officer, not a Doctor!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you agreed to the stakes of that bet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you there as soon as I get out of the debriefing." Leo nodded and Nick left the room to give his full report of the planet _Pesche_ to the Captain.

_**Brianna, The Only Team member Left In the Transporter Bay...**_

Brianna yawned and looked at Carrie. "Carrie, I'm going back to my room for a while. I need to think about some things."

"Alright. I'll take care of everything down here."

Brianna nodded and began walking to her room. _Alright, now I have some alone time for me to think about how I will tell Nick that I meant what I said that night._

As she reached her room, she heard Mike's voice in her head. _**Did you tell him, yet?**_ He asked.

_**NO, Mike! Not yet. I'm thinking about how to tell him I love him right now, so leave me alone for a while.**_ Brianna cut the connection off before her twin brother could reply.

Going into the room, Brianna went over to her dresser and, humming lightly to herself, began playing a music disc (Different from a CD. If you have seen the first Men in Black, the small disc in the Alien Tech room shown, if I recall correctly, before J sends that weird handball from hell all over the MIB HQ). The music that began playing was soothing to Brianna, and it helped her focus on whatever she was wanted to focus on, Nick, in this case (see A/N for detail on the music itself).

Next, she took out a small computer-based notebook and, taking out the stylus, began writing:

_**Stardate 3303.628-32...**_

_ I have sorted out whatever feelings I had for Nick and determined that I do, in fact, love him. Now, the question is how, and even when, I am going to tell him. I think I will write a small list here and then cross out whichever ones I find won't work out._

_ Tell him straight out, with the chance of being humiliated mildly by however many other crew members are around him._

_Ask him to have dinner with me, then tell him, giving way to much less, but possibly not all, __chance of being humiliated._

_ Request for him to meet me in private, giving us more time to really get to know each other _(If anyone thought of anything that would be considered a more 'adult' thing to say, it's not. I meant as in get to know each other, not anything else).

Brianna thought about all three before crossing out the third choice right away. After a while, she decided on going with the second choice, seeing that it would be the least likely to cause any unease between the two crew members. Smiling to herself, she just lay back on her bed, listening to the soothing sounds coming from the disc player.

_**Nick, Around a Half Hour Later...**_

Nick had just gotten out of the bridge after his debriefing of the recent mission. As he began walking towards the mess hall, he remembered his promise to Leo, so he changed course to reach the Medical Bay.

As he walked into the Medical Bay, Leo greeted him. "There you are, Nick. Now, you won't have to do much. I would just like you to use the Medi-Scanner to just check the patients who come in. After we finish with the patients, we'll both go and get something to eat, alright?" Leo asked.

"Sure, why not. Can I have the Medi-Scanner, please?" Leo nodded, handing Nick the small device that looked more like a thermometer than a sort of scanner.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, Nick and Leo had successfully diagnosed eleven cases of the common cold, eight cases of stress-induced migraines and 2 cases of a mild flu. Nick sighed as they finally finished. "Alright, can we go eat something now? I'm starving."

Leo laughed. "Sure, let's go." The two friends left the Medical Bay.

_**Mess Hall...**_

Brianna saw Leo and Nick enter the mess hall and immediately put her little plan to get Nick alone into action. Hurrying over to them, she almost hit them so hard that the two boys were almost sent through the door that had just closed behind them. "Whoa, Brianna!" Leo exclaimed. "What's the rush?"

"If you don't mind, Leo, I'd like to take Nicky here off your hands for a while."

Leo just smiled and moved out of the way, allowing Brianna to loop her arm with Nick's and, smiling all the while, pulled him over to one of the farther tables. As Nick sat down, he cleared his throat. "So, what's the occasion, Brianna? I mean, you technically just forced me to come over here and sit with you."

"Well, Nick, I wanted to talk to you over some dinner." Brianna told him, her voice sounding too happy and full of resolve that it sort of scared Nick.

"Alright, then. Really, though, what is wrong with you? Have you drank too much coffee since we got back about two hours ago?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. But, you are right about me wanting to talk to you about something important."

"Well, I'm listening."

Brianna took a deep breath and said what needed to be said. "I've been thinking about what happened that night, before we left Earth," Nick nodded for her to continue. "I've been thinking about what I said to you that night. A lot. And, I've finally came to a decision."

"Alright, Brianna, continue."

"Well, after about two weeks full of thinking, contemplating whether I love you or not, I have found that I do, in fact, love you, Nick." She gave Nick a small smile before looking away slightly.

Nick's next action surprised Brianna. Reaching across the booth's table, Nick lightly clutched Brianna's chin, turning her head to completely face his own. "Brianna, I already knew that," He told her with a laugh. "I was just waiting for you to figure it out for yourself. Now, there aren't any negative consequences for my telling you that I love you, too."

Brianna reached up to Nick's hand and, breaking it away from her chin, leaned in to kiss the First Officer. Nick finished the lean-in and the couple enjoyed a small, yet pleasurable kiss.

From across the mess hall, Mike watched the scene unfold between his sister and Nick. Also at the table were Brian, Leo, Sabrina and Heather. "Well, it finally happened, guys," Mike said to the others gathered. "Now, we have to make sure they don't take this too far too quickly."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Well, would _you_ want to, hypothetically speaking, have a pregnant girlfriend while serving on a Starfleet vessel? Plus, add the fact that a child would hinder your duties if you were the Captain of said Starfleet vessel. I don't think so. So, that brings up the point that we'll have to make sure that Nick and Brianna have a relationship that doesn't become too intimate too quickly, got it?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Mike, how do you know that they want to make their relationship, which just started, so intimate?"

"I can read my sister's mind, dumbass," Mike retorted. "I know what she's thinking at all times. She's actually been thinking about having an intimate relationship with nick for a long time now. She just wouldn't admit it, even to herself."

"So, she was in denial about loving Nick?"

"Exactly." Mike ended the conversation.

_**Later On, Nick's Quarters...**_

Nick had just gotten back to his quarters from the 'date' with Brianna. As he entered the room and was about to lay down on his bed, he saw a small flashing button on the wall next to the door. Going over to it and pressing it, an envelope-sized hologram pad ejected itself from the wall. Nick pressed the button on the pad and saw his mothers' face.

_"Hey, Nick. I heard you were called to duty already! Congratulations. Your father and I are so proud of you, although he'd never admit it. We're doing fine down here. Have you heard about what happened to the __**Starship Interceptor**__? Apparently, it blew up somewhere out there. The authorities are saying that it was a problem with the engines that made them backfire, sending explosions throughout the ship. I think that there's something more going on. From what your uncle Shawn and grandmother used to tell me when I was a kid, I think that whoever did this were the same people who destroyed the __**Syrian**__ with your grandfather on board. Please, write back, and be careful. Your father and I do not want to lose you, Nick. You're our only child. Love you, and hope to hear from you soon. Bye."_

Nick smiled at the message and sighed to himself. _Mom, you always knew things I didn't, even if whatever it was didn't happen on Earth. I hope you're right about this, but I don't know how the same people, who I remember you telling me were unknown to the Federation one hundred years ago, can still be alive after said one hundred years? I promise you, though, I will be careful. In this job, I now have more to protect than just you and the rest of Earth._ He thought to himself as he lay back down on the bed and turned the lights off, ready to get some sleep.

_**A/N:**_ Now, I will explain what I wanted to about the music. Now, whenever you hear something about music, I am usually thinking about certain songs that sound like that particular feeling the music is trying to get across. Like, this chapter's song was a mixture of Life is like a Boat by Rie Fu (The first ending theme to the hit anime series Bleach, where the word Seireitei comes from) and Sakura Biyori (the tenth ending theme from Bleach). Both songs have soothing beats, and I also can't find any songs by English Artists that sound good for that kind of feeling. Well, Chapter Four is also complete. Nick and Brianna's relationship can begin, and don't worry, it will get THAT intimate between them, but it probably will not be written. Also, them getting intimate is one of the main things for the sequel, which I have started writing out to make sure I write it how I remember it from the weekend.

_**Next Time:**_ I know it's probably getting pretty tiring, but I need to do the time skips to keep the story moving along at a good enough pace. So, a two-day time skip, where Seymour is called to a meeting on another Starfleet vessel, leaving Nick as the Captain for a while. Of course, he'll at least try to sit in the Captain's chair, and some of the crew members aboard the other vessel will come aboard to hang out with the _Seireitei's_ crew at the same time.


	6. A Visiting Starship

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Visiting Starship**_

_**Two Standard Days Later…**_

Nick and Brianna were sitting in the mess hall, talking. "Nick, how long do you think we'll be out here before we get some time off and get to go back home?" She asked suddenly.

"Why? You getting bored up here? No matter, since I have no idea. It could be a few more weeks, a couple of months, a year. Who can tell, right? Besides, I like being away from home. My mom was always annoyed when I would always talk about how I wanted to come to Starfleet, so I can live up to the legacy my grandfather left. Up here, I can let them know I'm not dead and having fun, even when escaping death, not that that scenario has happened yet."

Brianna laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess. I hope we get into some real action soon, though. I'm getting bored just sitting around the ship and, occasionally, exploring a previously unexplored planet. I want to be caught up in some fights! Actually use my Laser Katana for something other than chopping down dense forest!"

"I understand that, Brie, but you know I can't do anything about it. If I could, then I'd be the Captain. But, I'm not, and I will not be the Captain until either Admiral Koteas dies or promotes me. But, of course, we both know that isn't going to happen too soon."

"You can never be too sure, Nick. Now, let's go down to the Holo-Deck. I want to use it once before anything big happens."

"You know, we could always get a couple teams together and play some Laser Tag in there. Also, if another Starship comes along and some of their crew comes aboard, we could make it a ship vs. ship bout of Laser Tag. That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would be. So, let's get down there."

As the couple were about to leave, Seymour's voice sounded. "Will all personnel except for those who are needed in the bridge please report to the Shuttle Bay. I have an announcement to make."

Both Nick and Brianna groaned. "Why?" They both shouted as they left the mess hall and began their way to the Shuttle Bay.

_**Shuttle Bay...**_

As Nick and Brianna arrived in the Shuttle Bay, They saw that almost everyone on board the Seireitei was present in the now almost cramped space. They saw that Admiral Koteas standing up at the podium, waiting for everyone to be assembled. Once he was sure that everyone was in the room, he spoke. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I have called you all here to tell you that I will be going aboard our sister ship, the _U.S.S. Dante_. While I am on the _Dante_, which will be in this area in about fifteen minutes, First Officer Nick Negron is in charge of the ship, but as a precaution, Medical Officer Solaris will be his adviser. Now, I shall be gone for about six hours, so I expect this ship to still be in top form when I come back aboard. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" Chorused the assembled Starfleet Officers.

Nick and Brianna looked at each other before sighing. "I guess we'll do the Laser Tag another day, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Now I have to watch the other Officers on deck. Man, this sucks. I don't want to do anything this important yet." Nick whined excessively.

"Oh, shush and just do it. We'll just wait it out and see what happens. Plus, this is better than having nothing to do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'd better get back to the bridge and tell whoever didn't come here about my temporary promotion to Acting Captain." Brianna nodded and let Nick leave her alone again, allowing her to get back to her duties as the ships' primary Transdimensional Beaming Technician.

_**Bridge, Minutes Later...**_

Nick walked onto the bridge and said. "Lieutenant Syoaran, open Ship-wide Communications channel."

"Yes, sir." Said Takeshi Syoaran, the ships Communications Officer.

As a small ping sound made it clear that the Officer had done what Nick had asked, he began speaking. "Attention all crew of the _U.S.S. Seireitei_. This is your First Officer, Nick Negron, speaking. As of right now, I am now the Acting Captain per Captain Koteas' orders for the next five hours or so. Reason being is that the _U.S.S. Dante_ will be in the area soon, and the Captain shall be boarding our sister Starship in order to talk with their Captain. So, for the duration of my time as Acting Captain, I shall be doing my duty as Captain, and hoping that you all shall go about your own duties. Now, I shall leave you to your duties, and let's hope to have a great day. Acting Captain Negron, out."

Feeling glad with how he handled that, Nick exited the bridge and went to see Leo in the Medical Bay.

_**Medical Bay...**_

Leo had heard the communication, and was impressed with the way Nick had handled it. His knuckle-headed friend was never one to give orders, but he seemed to have a certain flair for doing it at the moment. _We'll see how long that impression lasts._ He thought to himself, laughing slightly as the door to the Medical Bay opened, revealing Nick himself.

"That was a good speech you gave, Nick. Let's hope that you can work on it to make everyone feel even safer here on the _Seireitei_, huh?"

"Oh, shut it, Leo. Thank you for the compliment, though. Now, what's the status report on your patients?"

"Well, being Acting Captain has already gone to your head, it seems."

"Oh, come on, Leo. This is pretty cool, but I just really want this temporary job to be over. I had plans with Brianna today."

"I can imagine."

"You sick man, are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"Nick, I'm a doctor, not a patient." Leo realized what he said, causing him to hang his head and Nick to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I got you to say it at one of the most unlikely times. But, no second time for me today. Really, though, what's the status report?"

"All the patients in the Medical Bay at the moment are all stable, most of them with minor cases of Spacial Influenza," At Nick's confused expression, Leo sighed. "You know, Space Flu?"

"Oh, yeah. You know the mandatory classes on Medical Diagnostics were the ones I really didn't pay any attention to," Nick laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he left the room, declaring. "See you later, Leo."

As the door to the Medical Bay closed, Leo sighed. "If he becomes captain of the ship one day," He said quietly. "We're either all doomed, or Nick completely changes his attitude. Right now, I think we're heading more in the 'doomed' direction." He got back to his work.

_**Engineering...**_

As Nick entered the Engineering section of the ship, he began looking around for the engineer he was in Starfleet Academy with, Colin Burt. Spotting him near the Dilithium Power Core. He went over to Colin and tapped his shoulder. "Is anything wrong with the ship, Colin?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Captain," Colin said, turning to Nick holding a sonic wrench. "I just think that I could tune up the Core a little. You know, maybe find something that would help the ship, whether in combat or exploratory duties."

"Great job so far, Colin. Just make sure not to mess anything up with the Core instead. If Admiral Koteas hears you were messing with the Core with my knowledge of it, and the ship somehow malfunctions, we're both screwed."

"I know. Don't worry, though. I'm a professional." Colin smirked at nick, who rolled his eyes and left the Engineering Department.

_**Science Department...**_

Nick went to the Science Department of the Seireitei next. Upon entering, he saw Mike looking over a piece of technology that Nick and his small team had found on the expedition to _Pesche_. Walking over to him, Nick looked over Mike's shoulder as he worked, watching his friend have some trouble with the small hand-held device that looked slightly similar to a remote control, but one whose buttons were labeled by strange symbols. To Nick, the thing actually looked like the remote to his iO system back home on Earth, because the center of the strange alien remote had a circular button with about twenty-six small buttons surrounding it, each with a different symbol on it (Think the DHD in Stargate). "Any luck yet, Mike?" He asked, effectively surprising his girlfriends' twin brother.

"Nick? Jeez, what the fuck, man? Don't surprise me like that."

"Sorry. So, any luck on this thing at all?"

"I can't tell. If this thing is some kind of remote, we'd have to go back to _Pesche_ just to figure out what it works on. For all we know, this thing could do something with those strange triangular structures you guys found scattered along the surface (Think Pylons from Land of the Lost).

"Maybe, but what would it do? I mean, I don't think those things could open up, let alone make a spot for somebody to live, if those things are actually houses. Did you figure anything out about the other stuff we brought back?"

"Oh, yeah. You're going to love this," Mike reached under the examination table and pulled out what looked like a microphone. "Watch this." He finished, pressing a button on one side.

Instantly, the device hummed to life, extending a long blade of purple plasma (Yes, a Lightsaber-type device. I won't name it 'Lightsaber', though). Mike picked up a softball and, swinging the Plasma-Blade (alright, so it isn't very creative, so sue me), split the softball in half. Nick was impressed. "Wow, this thing works better than Brianna's Energy Katana. It actually splits material objects instead of just inflicting a cut on a person. Have you tried it on anything living, though?"

"Yes. In fact, the remains of the rat we tried it on are over there," Mike said, pointing towards a small cage. "Other than the rat, we've tried it on a human corpse, and it was also more pain-inflicting than the Energy Katana. In fact, the rat went on fire when we split it, the human corpse didn't. We believe that this was the main weapon of choice, and it would effectively cook the meals of the native species that live, or lived, on _Pesche_. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes, you can get the designs for that thing, which we'll call the Plasma-Blade, and then we'll bring it up to Starfleet that we produce some of them. I will personally request for a Beta version of our design. Have you already figured out what the power source is, or how the blade is created?"

"Of course I have. The blade is created by the power source, a single High-Intensity Dilithium Crystal, which sends a beam of light through a colored Adegan Crystal (yes, the same name from Star Wars), which would then color the pure beam into a long blade of colored plasma, such as the purple one on this specific example. Any more questions?"

"Not at all. Just get to work on the designs and get back to me ASAP with the designs so we can send them to Starfleet for approval."

"Yes, Captain." Mike agreed, smirking at Nick's temporary title as Nick left the Science Department.

_**A Few Standard Hours Later, Shuttle Bay...**_

Nick was the only one present in the Shuttle Bay as Admiral Koteas' shuttle docked. When the Admiral came out, he greeted Nick. "First Officer Negron, how was your day as Captain?"

"Very good, Captain. In fact, we may have figured out a new weapon that may come in handy on exploratory missions. With your permission, I would like to present the weapons schematics along with Mike Carson in order to see if it would be possible to get a sort of Beta version of the new weapon."

"Permission granted. If it will help in our mission, then I find it a perfect thing to do. You have great judgment skills, Nick."

"Thank you, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet."

"Of course. Good day, Mr. Negron."

"You as well, Captain Koteas." Nick said as he left the Shuttle Bay to go meet with Brianna.

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry about this coming so late, but I had no electricity in my house, and then I'm trying to get a job, so my life has been busy and hectic as hell. Hopefully, I can get this story going more smoothly, because I already have written the draft version of the sequel's first chapter. So, I have to finish this story soon, but not too soon, because I have a lot to do before this story ends and the second part begins.

_**Next Time:**_ Slight Time Skip to about Six Months Later, where the Romacrogons have already destroyed about half of the sister ships to the Seireitei, and the Seireitei is the next ship they come into contact with. What will happen to Admiral Koteas? What about the rest of the crew? Find out next time.

_**A/N 2:**_ This story seems like it may go by and finish up by chapter ten, but I will try not to do that, because I have to make it long enough to rival most of my other stories, which is harder said than done.


	7. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


End file.
